A vehicle can be provided with a roof and doors that a driver or passenger can quickly and easily remove to improve the driver's and/or passenger's enjoyment while driving. Removable doors provide a pleasurable, open-air driving experience. Removable doors may be provided with hinge assemblies that allow the driver and/or passenger to quickly and easily remove the door in a manner that allows the vehicle to be driven without one or more of the doors attached to a body of the vehicle.